The Savior Saga
by TheSilverSaiyanBaron
Summary: AN: If anyone has read my other stuff then they should know who Baron is, but now this is his greatest Challenge he has ever faced, the Saviors. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball z The Savior Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DB or DBGT, if I did then I would be rich so I'm not and I don't own it so yeah

A/N: If anyone has read my other stuff then they should know who Baron is, but now this is his greatest Challenge he has ever faced, the Saviors. Goku and everyone else has begun to feel a terrible evil forming from some where, but now a strange figure known as Virus has emerged and has begun to take over each of the Z warriors turning them into his slaves with one thing on there minds to destroy everything and everyone. The story takes place during the 7 yrs between the Cell and Buu Saga

Chapter 1: Morning Sunshine

The sun shone over the dew covered tree's of a small forest in a secluded valley, in the forest Piccolo, sat his eyes closed and leg's crossed in his famous style in deep meditation. A strange stared down at the large Namekian, his long black hair blowing in a gentle breeze, with a slight smile he vanished from sight. Piccolo suddenly opens his eyes just in time to see a fist come crashing into his jaw lifting him completely off the ground and into the canopy of the trees, Piccolo quickly righted himself and growled " what the hell was that!" he yelled as a figure floated up from the tree's below. " Who are you? What do you want?" Piccolo said to the strange figure who only smirked from behind his long hair as a strange glowing S appeared on his forehead, suddenly with lightning speed he attacked Piccolo. Barely able to muster a defense Piccolo weaved and dodged as fast as he possible could around the onslaught of fist's and kicks, Piccolo sees a small opening and slams a fist into it, catching the fighter off guard he bends the long haired warrior double.

Piccolo quickly follows up with a massive upper cut that snaps the strange warriors head back, with a evil laugh the warrior bends his head back down to stair at Piccolo who stares on in shock. Another blow lands into Piccolos battered body as he coughs up more purple blood, with another punch Piccolo plummets into the ground below with a loud thud. The long haired figure laughs manically as Piccolo coughs and spites up blood as he struggles to his feet, in a low growl Piccolo launches toward the warrior who varnish's and appears behind him with a light chuckle slams a strange glowing object into his back. Piccolo roars and yells as the veins on his neck and arms bulge out as a massive amount of energy washes over him suddenly in a loud cry of power he stands perfectly healed but with a large S on his forehead just like the long haired warrior. Near a small stream Baron raises his head up and looks toward the direction the power came from, " what was that?" Baron says to himself as he goes back to washing his Karate Gi shirt.

Vegeta let's out a loud roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan, the gravity chamber reading 400x. Vegeta back flips away from the small training druids as they fire lasers at the Saiyan Prince, with amazing speed he vanish's from sight appearing behind the droid, with a quick kick he sends the droid into the far wall with a slight thud the small unit is in pieces on the floor. Gohan leaped into the air back flipped and landing charging toward Yamcha and Tien, the two earth warriors had become close to Gohan since his victory against cell, so everyday unknown to Chichi they would spar with the boy improving his skills along with there own. Gohan leaps into the air and then away from Tien who unleashes a massive barrage of Ki blast's, quickly he spins and slaps a large Ki blast away that Yamcha delivered toward him. Baron hangs his shirt over a tree branch as he walks out into a large open valley preparing for his morning exercise. He moves quickly in quick successions around the valley shadow boxing, a quick spin he fires off several Ki blast's. Baron vanish's and appeared ahead of the blast's just before they slam into the ground. Baron holds his arms out to both sides as he let's out a loud yell forming a Ki shield around himself, in a loud explosion the blast's slam into his shield never harming him to the least.

The strange warrior with the large S on his forehead appears near Baron's location watching him with keen interest. " This young warrior could come in handy in case Piccolo can't get the job done, his power isn't nearly as powerful as any of the other warriors he's not even a fraction of the three eyed warrior and yet he holds so much potential" The strange warrior says with a slight smile. Krillin sits at Master Roshi's looking out into the ocean thinking about all his friends when 18 comes out and pat's him on the shoulder " hey 18, need something?" Krillin asks his wife of nearly 9 months. " Just wondering what your doing, you've been out here all day" she say's sitting down next to the former monk, " I'm just thinking of everyone, I mean I can feel everyone training but why I'm not I can't figure that out" Krillin say's looking at the blonde bomb shell. 18 stands back up and look down at him " why not start your own training, I mean the earth may need you some day who knows" with that 18 goes back into the house as Roshi comes out and smiles a bit as Krillin flips to his feet and wades into the ocean water. A large tidal wave erupts across the ocean from Roshi's island as Krillin stands in the famous stance, he draws his hands back drawing a large amount of energy into his hands " Kame-Hame-Hame-hame-Ha!" Krillin chants as a large blue orb appears in his hand as he pushes them forward unleashing the massive ball of energy across the ocean forcing the water to part once again. Several hours after Gohan and went home Yamcha and Tien continued to spar pushing themselves beyond there previous limits, " Tien you are one strong guy" Yamcha say's as he pulls off his shirt tossing it down on the ground. " Thank you Yamcha, your no slouch but we have plenty of room to improve" Tien say's rotating his arm around.

Sweat pours down Vegetas brow as he continues to lift himself by one arm, " 1,500" Vegeta say's as he lowers himself he continues to do this for several more minutes before stopping around 2,400. " I have to reach the power Kakkarots Brat reached during the Cell games!" Vegeta said as he lifted himself with his left arm as he began his cycle once more. Piccolo smirks as he bows to his new master, " master what is it you wish for me to do?" Piccolo asks as the large S on his forehead glows a eerie white. " Go and destroy the one known as Krillin, once it's complete await your next objective" Piccolo raised his head up revealing his fangs in a slight smirk as the long haired warrior laughed a bit as Piccolo took off for the home of Master Roshi.

A/N: So what did everyone think? Will Krillin be able to stand up to Piccolo and this new power this strange long haired warrior has bestowed upon him. While all this is going on Gohan has continued to improve along with Tien and Yamcha maybe they will tip the scales in the favor of the earth. The more reviews I get the more updates I'll give, this is the first story I've wrote in a while so go easy if it's not very good. 


	2. Teeth of the Beast

DRAGON BALL Z: THE SAVIOR SAGA

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter 2: Teeth of the Beast

Krillin's energy flared up once again as he moved into the famous stance of the Kamehameha wave. Drawing a large amount of energy into his hands he moves his arms forward unleashing the large blast forcing another tidal wave, Piccolo sped across the ocean heading for the small island with a evil smirk spread across his face growing bigger by the second. Krillin panted for breath when suddenly he turned quickly looking up into the sky over Roshi's island, there floating is Piccolo smirking evilly. Krillin smiles a bit " Piccolo what's up" Krillin yells to the large namekian, no response comes from him as Krillin asks him again. " Piccolo did you hear me? I said what's up" Krillin said as he floated up in front of him. The large S on his forehead glow's a bright white Krillin spot's it " what's up with the symbol Piccolo?" Krillin asks just as Piccolo varnish's and appears in his face with a bone shattering blow that sends Krillin into the sea below.

Krillin opened his eye's looking around the water, what was that all about? Krillin said to himself as he floated out of the water with a slight glare toward Piccolo who never changed his angry expression. Krillin stared toward the large Namekian who began to laugh manically " what's so funny Piccolo? You come and attack me for no reason" Krillin said as Piccolo stopped laughing and looked toward him " your going to die little man" Piccolo said with a haunting like echo to his voice. Krillin took a fighting stance " I don't want to fight you Piccolo, but if I have to then so be it" Krillin said as he began to raise his energy to it's maximum. Piccolo barely flexed his muscles his energy erupted out in sparks holy cow! Where did Piccolo get all that energy from? Krillin said to himself as Piccolo vanished from sight charging toward him his fist drawn back. Krillin barely got his arm up for a defense as Piccolo's fist came in contact with his forearm, Krillin moved back several feet from the blow " what's wrong Krillin? To afraid to fight me?" Piccolo taunted in the haunting voice. Krillin growled and shot toward the large Namek. The two fighters moved across the sky Krillin giving his all to attempt and hit his opponent but to no avail, quickly Piccolo slammed a elbow into the Former Monk's jaw snapping his head back forcing a stream of blood to erupt from his mouth.

Piccolo smirked barring his fang's as he leaped into the air, coming down with a Ax handle blow that sent Krillin sailing toward the sea once more. Krillin quickly stopped himself and yelled as he vanished and appeared in Piccolo's face once more. The two combatants streaked across the sky exchanging furious blows that could level a mountain range. Krillin flips over Piccolo slamming his foot into the top of his head moving him forward before he spins around and slams a hammering blow into the large Namek sending him toward Roshi's island. Piccolo stopped inches from the island and smirked as he quickly vanished form sight slamming a fist into Krillin's gut bending him double as he began to cough and sputter. Piccolo pulled his fist back and floated away from Krillin a bit before he slammed another elbow into his face snapping his head side way's once more this time Krillin spite up a considerable larger amount of blood then before his killing me…there isn't much I can do Krillin said to himself as the realization creped over him. 18 stepped out onto the porch just as Piccolo slammed Krillin across the back sending him hard into the island forming a crater, " 18.…run…get away from here…before he spot's you" Krillin said in a pleading voice as puddle of blood began to form around his body. 18 froze in shock as she watched her husband plead for her to run, " Krillin you can't die….I won't let you" 18 yelled as she launched herself toward Piccolo who smirked as the large S on his head glowed brighter. 

Piccolo began to laugh as 18 swung missing him, she swung around again aiming to slam her fist into his jaw. Piccolo moved to the right then to the left as 18 continued to swing she vanished and appeared behind him surprising him slightly as he slammed her knee into the small of his back forcing him to yell out in pain. Piccolo spun quickly slamming a fist into her jaw sending her sailing across the sky, before she could gain her bearings Piccolo slammed a fist into her chest. 18 screamed in pain as Piccolo smiled, a flash of light lit up the sky as Piccolo launched a massive blast through her mid section sending her sailing into the ocean, she coughed up a great deal of blood as she crashed into the ocean. The waves tossed her body's around before she sunk into the waves toward the bottom of the sea. Krillin gritted his teeth as he watched Piccolo land " seems like your wife has failed to protect her midget" Piccolo says laughing as he begun to walk toward Krillin. Piccolo stopped as he stood over the beaten body of Krillin who was still struggling to stand but to no avail " this has been fun, but I think it's time I put you away for good" Piccolo said as he began to extend his hand a large ball of energy forming in it.

Tien and Yamcha felt Krillins power begin to fade as did Baron, the three warriors all lifted off from there locations heading for Roshi's island. A streak of light smashed into Piccolo's side tackling him away from Krillin, 18 stood holding her stomach glaring at Piccolo who began to laugh, the haunting echo of his voice echoed all across the Island as master Roshi watched from the window of his house as 18 prepared to attack Piccolo once again. Baron could feel the tremendous power coming from the island there is no way something could be that strong, at least not on this planet it's stronger then the super saiyans here Baron thought to himself as he sped across the sky his short spiky hair blowing in the wind. Tien looked to Yamcha as they flew across a large mountain range " Yamcha, the power feels like Piccolo, but it's far to strong he's even stronger then Gohan was when he destroyed Cell much stronger" Yamcha nodded as the two neared the sea. Piccolo landed another back hand that sent 18 tumbling across the ground coming to a stop near the ocean, her hair moved with the water as she stood back up coughing water dripping down her face, mixing with the blood from the large gash across her head. " 18 you disappoint me, I thought you where much stronger then this" Piccolo laughed as he extended his hand forming a large blast. The smile that was once on his face disappears as he bares his fangs preparing to finish her off once and for all.

A/N: What did everyone think? This chapter was fun to write, a bit longer I think then my last, I appreciate the reviews so far, keep them coming the more I get the more I'll update sooner. So will 18 survive let alone will Krillin make it through this ordeal with Piccolo? What about Baron and the others will they arrive in time to help out? A lot is going to be seen in the next chapter so stay tuned! 


	3. Origins

Dragon ball z The Savior Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter 3: Origins

Everyone stopped flying as they felt a huge increase in power, just as quickly as it appeared it vanished from sight. Baron sped up as soon as he felt the increase in power " that didn't feel good at all" Baron said to himself as he neared the small Island. The location of the power came into view, as Baron neared he seen a strange figure lift away from the island heading into the sky to the north. Baron landed on the Island seeing what seemed to once be a house, a few yards from that laid Krillin, his body trashed he was barely clinging to life when Baron knelt down beside him. Baron raised up the small warrior " who….are you…" Krillin coughed up some blood as Baron smiled a bit " my name is Baron, I'm here to help just hold on" Baron said as Krillin coughed up more blood. Blood began to stain Baron's Karate Gi, the dark crimson liquid soaked into his clothing as Krillin lay dying. Yamcha landed soon followed by Tien, the two warriors ran over to where Baron knelt holding Krillin who was fading quick. " Krilin, hold on buddy we will get you to Korins for some Senzu beans and you'll be fixed right up" Yamcha said as Krillin smiled weakly as the spiky haired warrior.

With a final gasp Krillin passed away, " Krillin!" Yamcha yelled as he pushed Baron out of the way, picking up his fallen friend Yamcha had a look of pure hatred and rage written across his face " who did this" Yamcha said standing up facing Baron. Baron shrugs a bit and looks toward Tien, " all I know is that some guy flew away heading for the north" Baron says looking back toward Yamcha who nods floating into the air followed by Tien. Piccolo flew away from the island smirking remembering the look on 18's face just as he unleashed the blast sending her to other world in a dazzling array of power " stupid women, shouldn't have gotten in my way" Piccolo said to himself as he sped up heading for the mountains of the north. The strange long haired figure stood on top of a mountain watching as Piccolo neared, " good job Piccolo, now you shall wait here until I feel it is time for you to continue with your mission" the long haired figure said as the large S on his forehead flashed brightly. Yamcha looked down at the destroyed island knowing the fate of Master Roshi. Two weeks later everyone stood around a headstone as they buried Krillin, with a heavy sad sigh Yamcha and Tien along with everyone else turned and began to leave as the dirt began to be placed over Krillins grave. Baron sat atop a rock as everyone began to leave the graveyard " Tien Yamcha can I speak to you for a moment" Baron said hopping down from the rock. The two warriors looked at Baron as he approached " yeah what's up Baron?" Tien said as he stopped walking once Baron came up to him.

" I've begun to think on who would do that to someone and the only person that hasn't showed up yet has been the one you guy's call Piccolo" Baron said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tien looked at Baron a bit skeptical " you have got to be kidding right? I mean Baron Piccolo helped us defeat Cell, so why would he kill Krillin and 18?" Tien said looking at Yamcha then back to Baron. Gohan came up beside Baron " look I really feel that this Piccolo has a part in this whole thing, I felt a large power spike a few weeks ago then after that Krillin along with Roshi and 18 where killed" Baron looked at Gohan just as he arrived " you can't blame Piccolo for this Baron, he would never hurt anyone like that ever" Gohan said as he looked Baron in the eye's being sincere with his opinion. Piccolo sat crossed legged as he focused his mind as he prepared for his next victims either Tien or Yamcha. Tien and Yamcha swirled around Gohan as they prepared for another attack, " here goes!" Yamcha yells as he moves his body to the side preparing the Kamehameha wave. Tien prepared his Tri Beam attack, as he drew his energy in Gohan transformed to Super Saiyan and prepared to defend the attacks. Yamcha unleashed his attack, as it drew near Gohan Tien unleashed his attack. The two attacks collided with Gohan who put up both his arms as a large explosion rocked the battlefield Smoke bellowed into the sky, as it cleared Gohan stood his arms crossed smoke blowing away from his arms and legs. Tien and Yamcha launched down toward Gohan who vanished and appeared in between them, as they all become a tangle of arms and legs as there sparring spread all across the valley. Baron sat crossed legged in deep meditation as he focused on Gohan's sparring, A figure with long black hair and a red Bandana landed near Baron, who opened one eye.

" Who are you?" Baron said standing up, A young man looked back at Baron with a large S on his forehead. Baron moved back a bit realizing something Ominous about this. Baron gritted his teeth looking toward the figure, " I asked you a question! Who are you" Baron nearly yelled at him " I'm 17, and I serve the master Virus" 17 said he vanished from sight appearing in his face slamming a fist into his mid section bending him double, and with a quick upper cut he sends back into the air. Before Baron could even correct himself 17 appeared over him axe handling him into the ground with a thunderous boom, Baron began to crawl to his feet. As soon as he stood up 17 slammed a fist into his jaw sending him sailing into a near by tree splintering it in half. Baron gathered himself back up coughing a great deal of blood up, " before you decide to kill me who is this Virus?" Baron asks holding his ribs feeling a few broken. " He is the Virus, the Savior Virus and I serve him as well as Piccolo! Soon all of you are going to be dead, I don't wish to kill you but give this message and this message only" 17 said before he shot into the sky. Baron watched 17 until he became a spec in the sky, " damn it! I knew Piccolo was involved in this" Baron said as he gripped his rib's tightly feeling them move around as he talked. Vegeta slammed another fist into thin air as he continued to push his training harder and harder, with a growl he transformed into Super Saiyan. He spun and fired off several weak ki blast's he redirected them toward himself with his mind. Vegeta crossed his arms as the blasts neared he let them connect with a loud explosion the Gravity Chamber lit up a bright yellow

In other world Goku pushed himself to the limits of his power he stood in Super Saiyan 2, sweat pouring down his face as he Staired at Pikkon and Olibu. The three combatants vanished from sight and with a thunderous collision they began to throw kicks and punches at a furious pace. King Kai watched them from a safe distance, his mind was far from the sparring of Goku and the others he was watching the events unfolding on earth as Virus began to infect all of the strongest Z warriors. Tien sat near a large waterfall meditating when he felt a faint power approaching, it felt like Piccolos but it was different and stronger far stronger then he was when they fought Cell. " I wonder what Piccolo wants" Tien said as he floated up above the water fall when Piccolo came into view. Piccolo bared his fangs as the S on his head glowed brightly he stopped a few feet from Tien, the first thing he noticed was the large S on his head " Piccolo what's up with he S?" Tien asked pointing toward it. Piccolo laughed in a dark and haunting laugh, " Tien I'm here to end your pathetic existence, and once that's done I'm going to find your little midget friend Chatzou as well" Piccolo said laughing. Tien growled as he took a fighting stance preparing for Piccolo to attack, " you think you can defeat me? You will fall just like Krillin did" Piccolo said as he powered up quickly and charged toward Tien who moved back a bit and blocked the first punch thrown by Piccolo. The two fought across the sky over the water fall, the fighting seemed to be even no matter how hard Piccolo picked up his power Tien matched his and continued to fight hard against the Namekian. Chatzou watched on in shock when Piccolo landed a blow that sent Tien into the mountain near the water fall.

A/N: What has everyone thought of my story so far? I hope everyone that has read the story so far has enjoyed it. As I said the more reviews I get the faster I'll review, so everyone if you could please review I would appreciate and I'll take advice and things about my story all reviews are welcome. 


End file.
